Banking institutions frequently offer Internet banking products and services to their customers as an alternative to traditional “brick and mortar” banking channels. Such products and services are typically provided via a user interface (UI) of a secure banking Web site that is hosted by the bank and that is remotely accessible by its customers using, for example, a personal computer (PC) or other network-enabled device. Products and services that may be offered to Internet banking customers include, for example, account balance inquiries, electronic funds transfers, transaction information downloads, bill presentment and payment, loan applications, and investment services.
Although existing Internet banking products and services allow customers to manage their accounts and make transfers to billing parties, the inventors have recognized a need for enhanced products and services facilitating transfers of funds among customers and between customers and other parties.